


Una noche en Metropolis

by Isa_Maclean



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: Clark detesta asistir a los eventos sociales que Perry le asigna.Clark Kent/Lex LuthorMenciones Clark Kent/Bruce WayneBasado en la pelicula "Batman v Superman"





	

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena escribiendo, pero tenía este borrador guardado desde que salió la versión Ultimate de BvS y por impulso decidí publicarlo, anteriormente ya lo había subido a "Amor Yaoi" hace meses, pero decidí también tenerlo acá, por los diversos eventos que han ocurrido) Soy más fan del "Superbat" (Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne) pero quise experimentar un poco con el "Clex" (Clark Kent/Lex Luthor) ya que en BvS me agradó el personaje, aunque la mayoría lo odio.
> 
> No obligo a nadie a leer este one-shot, así que si no te gusta esta pareja, no sigas leyendo.

Clark entró a la mansión de Lex Luthor con cautela. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero Perry le había estado gritando las últimas horas que no se le olvidará hacerlo, así que tuvo que ir de forma obligada o perdería su empleo. Lo difícil era que no solo tendría que reportar el evento, si no realizar una entrevista al anfitrión de la fiesta y al magnate más importante de Gotham.

Las apariencias de las personas que tenía que entrevistar, era completamente opuestas: Bruce Wayne era  alto y fornido con una estatura cercana a los dos metros, cabello negro como la noche con algunas canas en contraste con  Alexander Luthor Jr, quien era de estatura baja, complexión muy delgada y unos rizos pelirrojos, quienes lo hacían parecer mucho menor.  El primero vestía de colores oscuros y el segundo usaba sus colores habituales: blanco y azul.

Clark suspiró, realmente odiaba tener que reportar cosas de la sociedad,  pero principalmente tener que estar cerca de gente tan excéntrica como aquellos dos magnates le hervía la sangre. Al menos estar cerca de Bruce Wayne era interesante, podría aprovechar y cuestionarlo de nuevo sobre el murciélago de ciudad gótica, como lo había hecho la noche el día del evento en la biblioteca. En cambio, Lex Luthor lo alteraba, no soportaba mucho estar cerca de aquel hombre por demasiado tiempo

-¡Oh! ¡Mira quien llegó! Nuestro niño favorito, Clark-Joe de Smallville-  Dijo el pelirrojo con emoción.

-Buenas noches – Saludó Wayne teniéndole la mano.

Clark le respondió el saludo, sus manos eran más grandes que la suyas y lo apretó con fuerza. Fingió apretarse la mano como si hubiera dolido un poco y luego se sentó a un lado de ellos.

-Buenas noches Señor Wayne y Señor Luthor

-Ya, lo que sea –Interrumpió Luthor- Puedes empezar. Y llámame Lex. 

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él, por primera vez. ¿Quiere algo de beber?

-No, muchas gracias -  Aunque le agradaba la idea de beber, si notaban que no se embriagaba fácilmente podía levantar sospechas, lo mejor era evitarlo escondiéndose bajó la fachada del chico de campo.

Clark sacó una libreta y su celular para grabar el audio. Tenía mucho por hacer, lo mejor era acabar rápidamente.  No se sentía completamente a gusto en medio de ellos. Especialmente con Lex, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Mientras apuntaba velozmente sus respuestas –pues el pelirrojo hablaba bastante rápido al hablar- se empezó a preguntar, que clases de intensiones tendría con él.

Pero después de un rato, descubrió algo: Bruce Wayne, era bastante amable.  Y vamos, él no se consideraba homosexual, pero debía de admitir que era bastante seductor, disfrutaba escuchar su voz grave que lo hacía temblar y la forma misteriosa en que se movía. Sentía que podría pasar un largo rato solo con él escuchándolo. Y hasta cierto punto fue así  pues cuando habían servido un postre, Luthor quien -milagrosamente- se había callado al preferir comer de inmediato , por lo que afortunadamente para él durante largos minutos Bruce Wayne era el único que hablaba…¿Habían sido sus ojos así de atrayentes la primera vez que los vio?

-¿Qué opina señor Kent? – Preguntó Bruce.

-Ah, si bien -  Comentó. ¡Demonios! Se estaba distrayendo.

-Lo tienes maravillado Wayne-  Comentó Luthor, para después volver a fijar su atención en su postre.

Incluso así callado, Luthor no se veía tan maligno. Simplemente parecía el “hijo de papi” que era, con esos ojos azules atentos asomándose debajo de sus pestañas y sus labios embarrados de pastel.  ¡Vamos, incluso también era atractivo!  _“Oh demonios”_  No, no. Él no era gay.  Con razón sus padres le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado con la gente de la ciudad, les encantaba seducir a la gente como él, recién llegados.   No, no. Quizás ellos querían un trío, una orgía  o alguna cosa así loca propia de la gente rica.  No dejaban de mirarlo como si lo devorarán.  Él era Superman, el hombre de acero, no sería el _boytoy d_ e ningún millonario

-Debo ir al baño –Murmuró y se paró de su silla.

0o0

Cuando Clark tuvo que retirarse por lo que dejó los empresarios solos.  Estuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Lex interrumpió

-Creo que lo alejaste Wayne – Dijo mientras limpiaba sus manos. – Y estaba maravillado contigo

-¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso a mi edad, tengo mi encanto 

-¿Sabes? Creo que también debo ir al baño.

Lex Luthor no iba a dejar perder esa oportunidad, había charlado con Superman (¡Con esos lentes no podía engañarlo! Lo había estado estudiando demasiado), y al parecer Bruce lo había dejado nervioso y caliente.  No se perdería esa oportunidad de molestar un poco a Superman, quizás si se ganaba su confianza, podía averiguar alguna debilidad que no conociera.  Además por lo que sabía, era la hora normal en que Batman patrullaba, por lo que Wayne no se tardaría en ir.

Bruce pensó en seguirlos, _“pobre chico”_ pensó.  Pero enseguida su celular sonó, una llamada de Alfred.  Un mensaje en clave. Al parecer Poison Ivy había atacado a unos pobres civiles al otro lado de la bahía, en su ciudad. Gotham

Era hora de ponerse la capucha e irse. Ya inventaría una excusa.

0o0

Clark se hecho agua en el rostro ¿Qué le pasaba?  Se sentía un poco mareado y confuso. Y con mucho calor.   Ya tenía las respuestas  del artículo que su jefe quería, así que solo volvería y avisaría que se tendría que ir.  Sería fácil...

O eso pensó hasta que se encontró a Lex Luthor afuera del baño, esperándolo afuera recargado en la pared. Clark frunció el ceño, algo debía de tramar el empresario, no creía que estuviera simplemente de pie  por que sí.

-¿Y el señor Wayne?

-Él se fue-  Respondió.  –Estamos solos tu yo Clark-Joe

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se paró sobre sus puntas.  Sus labios estaba muy cerca del rostro de Clark quien se inclinó un poco por instinto. Podía sentir su respiración y escuchar el latido de su corazón y su aroma…olía a dulce –a fresas y cerezas- y a un perfume costoso que desconocía, pero olía perfecto, lo estremecía y lo hacía querer acercarse más

-Hmmm…supongo que te gusta el perfume que mi amiga Pam, me regaló – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Es único, solo existen pocos en la ciudad.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lex cerró la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Clark respondió, se sentía como algo que hubiera ansiado desde hace mucho, puso sus manos en su suave cabello rojizo enredándolo entre sus dedos, con cuidado de no aplastarlo como hacía con Lois….

¡Lois! Él debería estar llamándola, su novia no se encontraba en la ciudad, así que debía llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba….¿Pero cómo había terminado pegando a Lex contra la pared? No podía dejar de besarlo, hasta que recordó que él si necesitaba respirar. Y lo soltó,  después se quedó sin moverse mirándolo a los ojos.

Debía, irse y escapar.   Y lavarse el sabor a pastel con fresas y cerezas de la boca. Pero por Krypton, era adictivo, necesitaba más, un deseo inmoral y pecaminoso que surgía de su cuerpo en ese momento. Se sentía realmente hambriento y con una pequeña presa delante de él.

-¡Señor Luthor! – Habló la asistente de Lex quien caminaba por el pasillo, lo que hizo sentir mal a Clark, estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado el ruido de los tacones de la joven.  Lo miró por unos instantes y luego prosiguió a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Acomodó su saco ligeramente como si como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo ser visto besándose con otro hombre

-Tiene una llamada.

-Oh, bien, amigo mío…¡No vayas a ninguna parte!-  Le dio unas palmadas en su amplio pecho antes de alejarse –

Clark vio al empresario alejarse, era el momento perfecto para  huir. Solo tenía que buscar una ventana, asegurarse que no hubiera nadie alrededor y salir. O simplemente volar y ocultarse en cualquier parte de la misma casa  Sin embargo, con la parte baja de su cuerpo empezando a despertar no podría ir demasiado lejos. Vaya lío en que se había metido, y aun se sentía un poco mareado por un motivo que desconocía

0o0

-Aun sigues aquí, mi amigo – Lex llegaba con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y las manos en la cintura- Veo que esperaste

Clark no había huido. Estaba de pie esperándolo en silencio, a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, lo había esperado, podría ser algún tipo de amabilidad del chico de Kansas o simplemente estaba actuando movido por la curiosidad y deseo.  Dejarse llevar fácilmente por la lujuria sin medir el peligro, solo  confirmaba que estaba lejos de ser alguien divino pensó Luthor

-Señor Luthor….

-Dime solamente Lex.

Clark olía a perfume barato que alguien con un sueldo de reportero podría comprar, pero al mismo tiempo era masculino y sencillo, como esa mascará suya fingía ser.  Usaba un traje feo y viejo, elegido a propósito para no llamar la atención y parecer aburrido. Excepto para Bruce y para él. Él papel de chico de campo gentil  no era difícil de manejar, la famosa e intrépida reportera Lois Lane había caído ante esos encantos fácilmente, puesto que ahora le pagaba un cómodo piso que compartían en el centro de Metropolis.

Solo bastó con que Lex diera unos pasos hacia él, para que velozmente Clark pusiera una de sus grandes manos en su cintura, y la otra en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacía él para besarlo desesperadamente. Lex respondió el beso, no lo hacía nada mal,  relajó su cuerpo haciéndolo creer que tendría el control, aunque ni  un millón de años lo tendría. Tomó a Clark por el cuello, no lo movería ni un centímetro pero quería que sintiera más cerca su cuerpo. La ropa ya era una grave obstrucción en esos momentos

-L-luthor- Clark tomó aire y soltó de su agarre abochornado – Creo que es mejor que me vaya yo…

-Ven  - Le pasó un brazo por la espalda ignorando lo antes dicho-  Hay una habitación de huéspedes cerca de aquí, a mi padre le gustaba tener habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Y-yo… -Acomodó sus lentes y su traje. Tenía que mantener su imagen de reportero- Creo que…

-Conozco muy bien esas habitaciones ahora y tengo las llaves…pero cuando era niño, si papi me observaba husmeando en alguna habitación ¡Boom! De regreso a la mía, sin comer y con un castigo, si tenía suerte, mi papi era piadoso y no todos los golpes dejaban marca.

Clark lo miró sin decir ni una palabra, quizás había hablado un poco de más. Sin embargo, cuando lo tomó de su mano para guiarlo a través de sus habitaciones fue detrás de él  fiel y leal como un perro.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a la habitación principal? – Dijo el millonario a la mitad del camino, hablando más consigo mismo que con Clark.

Superman se sentía mareado, en realidad todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en su acompañante:  La forma en que sus manos más pequeñas que la suyas lo apretaban con fuerza, no le dolería, era obvio, pero podía sentir su tibia piel y las cicatrices  que este tenía por trabajar todo el día.  El latido acelerado de su corazón se escuchaba a la perfección, al igual que el sonido de su voz. Y el aroma de aquel extraño perfume….

-Es el perfume….quizás…- Pensó Clark, pero no pudo terminar de formular aquello, pues en seguida fue interrumpido:

-Es aquí-  Lex rio un poco y abrió la puerta con una llave.

Al contrario de las demás habitaciones, esta tenía un aspecto rustico, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por el lugar y se hubiera quedado congelada durante años. Una pintura enorme colgaba en la pared con motivos religiosos, pero  Clark no la examinó demasiado, sentía su vista nublada.

-Esta era la habitación de mi padre –Agregó, su voz se quebró un poco – Quizás a él…

Por primera vez en toda la noche, alguien había osado en interrumpir al genio millonario.  Superman no había podido aguantar más, la repentina necesidad de poseer el cuerpo del otro se volvía más desesperante cada minuto que pasaba, así que repentinamente lo había empujado sobre una cama que se encontraba al fondo, besándolo con pasión.

Lex fingió no notar la velocidad  y fuerza con la que había sido arrogado, ahora yaciendo en la cama de su padre con Superman encima, se había dado cuenta que no podía escapar de lo que había causado, aunque de todas maneras no era como si estuviera arrepentido. La situación era un lio,  el reportero besaba y mordía sus labios y su cuello, arrancó su gabardina hasta dejándola un tanto rota en el piso.

-Lo siento – murmuró con un poco de lucidez al notar lo que había hecho

Clark parpadeo…¿Acababa de pedirle perdón al hombre más rico de la ciudad? Quién probablemente tenía varios abrigos iguales a ese o podía comprárselos.  ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón al malvado y controlador Alexander Luthor Jr?  Oh, _“Todo esto está mal, muy mal”_ se dijo.  Debía irse…¿Dónde había quedado su saco? Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo quitado.  Sin embargo cuando iba retirarse, sintió la mano de Lex tocar su erección, no pudo contener soltar un gemido que fue del agrado del más joven.  Le era imposible moverse ahora, con esa mano acariciándolo por encima de su ropa, deseaba tanto desabrochar su pantalón y sentir esa mano en su miembro directamente, aunque no fuera lo correcto. Tenía una novia….  Pero ahí estaba, en la cama con aquel malvado sujeto, solo dejándose llevar por el deseo de lo prohibido.

El pelirrojo jadeaba buscando aire pero no dejaba de responder sus besos.  Clark sentía que sus labios eran extremadamente dulces así como atrayentes, no podía dejar de besarlo.  Con rapidez se deshizo de su propia camisa mostrando los músculos de su cuerpo, trataba de mantenerlos ocultos por su identidad, pero necesitaba ser tocado.  La mano de Lex tocó su pecho y apretó uno de sus pezones, lo que le hizo jadear. 

-Eres muy fuerte, como un gladiador – Lex había murmurado algunas palabras, pero Clark no había prestado atención a ninguna hasta que le susurró aquella frase  al oído-  Y eres mío.   – Añadió quitándole los lentes, hasta ahora le habían dado igual, pero si quería avanzar más necesitaba retirarlos.   Lex no dijo ningún comentario pues hacía mucho que había descubierto que él era Superman pero era mejor fingir que se dejaba engañar por un par de lentes como todos los demás. No podía hacerle saber que tenía conocimiento de aquello o todos sus planes se arruinarían

Se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa en medio de besos, la piel de Clark era caliente como el sol, por eso Lex se aseguraba de tocarlo con cuidado para no quemarse, para el millonario de metrópolis era  extraño ser tomado con cariño, a pesar de estar en un estado no completamente consiente con lujuria el chico de Smaville tenía cuidado con su cuerpo, pasaba sus manos y su boca por todo su cuerpo con pasión pero sin lastimarlo, así que cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba con las piernas abiertas y alrededor de Superman. 

-No sé cómo…- Dijo Clark besando su cuello, estaba desesperado, su erección era enorme y chocaba contra la pierna de Luthor

Lex susurró a su oído como hacerlo y dónde estaba lo que necesitaba, su acompañante de inmediato hizo lo indicado a la perfección, sus grandes dedos preparaban su cuerpo mientras él no podía controlar los ruidos que salían de su boca.  ¿Quién diría que Superman era así de complaciente? Al mismo tiempo que lo preparaba, su otra mano apretaba sus pezones y su boca devoraba la suya. Esa figura mítica y salvadora, vaya que si sabía perfectamente como complacer en la cama

-Eres un buen chico Clark, un chico obediente- Murmuró y dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Clark.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Clark colocó las piernas del pelirrojo en su cintura y juntó sus cuerpos.  Al principio Lex sintió un dolor inmenso que lo hizo sollozar un poco, pero una vez que se hubo acostumbrado le indicó a Clark que podía proseguir, este le beso en la frente, como si fueran amantes, y luego se empezó a mover.

Superman había estado con varias  mujeres antes en sus viajes, por lo que había aprendido a controlar su fuerza, sin embargo, aunque esta vez estaba con un hombre sentía que debía ser delicado, el hombre más pequeño parecía a punto de romperse, pero disfrutaba la situación, era un lío de gemidos de placer debajo de él, aferrándose a sus hombros y arañándolo, su nombre salía de sus labios con absoluta confianza, lo perturbó un poco era familiaridad repentina, por lo que tuvo que silenciarlo con sus besos.

Lex se vino primero de forma ruidosa, manchando sus cuerpos y Clark se vino después casi en silencio con un gruñido. Todo se había sentido muy  placentero y hubiera querido hacerlo otra vez pues aún estaba dentro, pero tuvo que separarse, aun se sentía un poco mareado.

0o0

Clark fue el último en despertarse por la mañana, le daba un poco de vueltas la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía mareado? Era muy raras las veces cuando alguien como él se sentía mal...

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, una pintura grande colgaba de la pared, las sabanas eran finas y la cama más mullida.

-Despertaste…- Murmuró un hombre de baja estatura y cabello pelirrojo sentado en la esquina bebiendo un café.  Usaba unos jeans, tenis, una camisa estampada con lunares y el saco que había usado Clark la noche anterior. Camino hacía el rápidamente de forma relajada  -¿Café?  -Dio un sorbo y luego le ofreció al reportero, quien dio un pequeño trago

-Me tengo que ir señor Luthor –Respondió. Tomó unas sábanas y se la enredó en la cintura, pues se percató de inmediato que se encontraba totalmente desnudo.  Por suerte su ropa no había sido movida, por lo que la recogió del lugar jugando un poco al periodista torpe, actuando como si se tropezará un poco

-Fue una agradable noche Clark-Joe-  Murmuró bebiendo su café-   No tienes porqué huir como doncella arrepentida.

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, fue todo lo contrario porque era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.  Se puso los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención por sus poderes, pero solo se sintió seguro cuando se colocó los lentes

-Mercy esta abajo, puedes decirle que te muestre la salida.

-Adios Mr. Luthor….-  murmuró, sin siquiera reclamar su saco, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

 

0o0

Muchos días después Clark recibió su saco en un paquete afuera de su casa, tuvo que inventar una buena excusa para que Lois no sospechara. Y durante muchas noches soñó con aquella velada amaneciendo con sus sábanas húmedas.  Incluso después de “resucitar” aquel recuerdo seguía apareciendo vividamente en sus sueños.

La vida dio muchas vueltas luego de volver a ella, empezó una relación con el enigmático Bruce Wayne después de algún tiempo. Entonces todo estuvo bien, Batman  cuidaba de él y viceversa, también apoyaban del equipo que había se había formado durante su ausencia. )“Liga de la Justicia” les decían .Llegó a amar de verdad a Bruce por lo que una noche le contó lo sucedido con bastante pudor.

-Poison Ivy – Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Poison Ivy?

-Si

-Sí, esa noche, me fui a detenerla ¿No?. Tu investigabas todo sobre mí, debiste saber que esa noche la detuve.

-Recuerdo la noticia en los diarios…

-Ella es la culpable. Su nombre es Pamela, “Pam” Luthor debió tener acceso a un perfume suyo. Así fue como Luthor te atrajo hacia él

-¿En serio?  – Respondió Clark-  Yo me sentía muy mareado.  Pensé que él pudo haber tenido kryptonita o algo radiactivo…. –suspiró aliviado- Gracias,  Bruce. 

Superman de inmediato abrazo a su nuevo compañero, después de años de dudas sobre los acontecimientos de aquella noche, por fin había aclarado todo. Y Bruce había reaccionado de forma tranquila y comprensiva.

-El perfume de Poison Ivy es muy fuerte. – Dijo Batman palmeando su espalda – El de aquella noche era muy potente, yo sé cómo lidiar con él.  Pero supongo que tú no tuviste oportunidad de huir.

-No, no tuve  -respondió.

Clark se quedó en blanco y si hubiera sido humano, su corazón habría latido de forma acelerada. Porqué acaba de mentir, si había tenido una pequeña oportunidad de huir por la ventana cuando Lex salió a responder una llamada…pero se había quedado,  había pensado con su cuerpo y no con su mente, llevándose por el deseo y la curiosidad de lo prohibido. Una figura salvadora y heroíca, se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

No debería dejar que Bruce se enterará jamás.

0o0

Por otra parte,  encerrado en su celda, Lex Luthor también recordaba esa noche.  Pero, ahora, llevado principalmente por el deseo de venganza y aquello lo hacía sonreír, pues por si las dudas, él tenía un poco de ADN de Superman guardado y un poco de este lo había mezclado con el suyo para crear algo, un Superman joven y obediente, con sangre suya, era muy buena idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final no pude evitar poner una pequeña a SuperBoy lo siento. En los comics es un clon de Superman con un poco de ADN de superman...no le hace bien a mi mente shipper


End file.
